No kidding
by animalmagix
Summary: Finding a girl in rags is one thing; finding out that she is a princess of a magical land and on the run is another. HGDM


Title: No kidding

Summary: Finding a girl in rags is one thing; finding out that she is a princess of a magical land and on the run is another. HGDM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Princess AI

Φ âΦ

"Ugh..." A teenage girl got up among the trashcans. She looked around, a confused look on her face. _What am I doing here?_ She got up and walked out of the alleyway. _Where am I? _She moved her curly brown braids out of her eyes.

She was dressed in a tattered leather top, her off-the-shoulder sleeves barely hanging on. Her cloak swirled around her lithe frame, split directly up the middle, the tear just stopping at the nape of her neck. The front of her skirt was completely ripped off, leaving a ragged flow of cloth surrounding the back of her waist, exposing the short leather shorts that covered a third of her thighs.

The girl looked down at an unfamiliar weight on her hand, discovering a small heart-shaped gold box with a peculiar red stone fixed into the center. Raising it up she saw a peculiar goldenrod lion emblazoned into the smooth gold surface. _Earth...this is Earth. _She hugged herself as a cold burst of wind blew past her, eyes narrowing against the wind.She suddenly swiveled around when she heard a soft whisper. '_Mia. Mia...'_ It seemed to be a male's voice, which faded away with the wind. _Mia? _It sounded so familiar yet so foreign. _Mia, is it my name? Are they calling for me? _

She looked out tentatively from the alley, her head swiveling back and forth, her large brown eyes shown with curiosity. Watching for prying eyes, she walked out into the open. She looked down at her ripped attire and tried to smooth it out. She continued to walk down the sidewalk, hearing little bits of conversation as she passed. She would sometimes stop and look at the clothes in a shop window; she particularly liked a red blouse with sleeves that puffed out at the end in frills. She wondered what she would look in it and how it would have kept her warm in the cold breeze.

Her train of thought was rudely cut off when she felt a tug at her hand and saw somebody snatch her box. "Hey," She took off after the thief, her high-heeled shoes clicking after her. "Give that back!" She ran even faster trying to catch up with him, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

She stopped running as she came upon the boy. She saw that there was another boy on top of him, beating him comatose. " Give her back what you stole, punk." But the guy was out cold and the box was held loosely in his hand. The stranger reached for it when she shouted out.

"Don't touch it!" She quickly snatched up the box and watched as the boy stood up and dusted himself off. When he saw him looking at her she glared. He put his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. Chill," He smirked at her. " By the way, I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand.

She looked warily at his hand before responding. "I'm...Mia." She took a closer look at the boy called Blaise.

He had dark brown hair that stopped a little past his ears that went well with his soft brown eyes. He smiled at her with full pink lips and as her eyes traveled down she saw a well-built chest, which was showed with a black tight dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and an average sized waist. His long legs showed from the tight blue jeans he wore. She looked back up to see him checking her out and licking his lips. She looked down at the ripped clothes and exposed skin. "Perv." She commented and Blaise's head snapped up.

"Hey, its only fair. Besides you were checking me out." He wiggled his eyebrows making Mia giggle softy.

Blaise grinned but a glance at his watch wiped it off. "Damnit! I'm already late for work!" He turned and bid farewell to Mia before taking off down the sidewalk only to stop at the sound of a soft voice, scuffing his black and white skateboard shoes. "Damn!" He turned around.

"What?" Mia looked at him with soft brown eyes and repeated her question.

"Can I come with you?" She whispered, feeling small under his intense stare. He seemed to ponder it, but soon smiled, making Mia relax.

"Sure, come on." He waited until she was by his side when he grabbed her wrist and ran toward his work place.

Φ âΦ

The two walked on until Blaise turned and went through some bushes. Mia stayed back but Blaise smiled at her. " Don't worry, this is a short cut. Come on." Mia followed him until something along the path diverted her attention.

There in a box was a cat, its orange fur and white feet curled up in a painful position. Blaise seemed to notice that he wasn't being followed any more and turned around. "Mia," When he found her sitting next to the cat, he sighed. "Come on Mia. That's just Clover, the school cat." Mia looked at Blaise before turning back to Clover.

"I think she's giving birth." Blaise shrugged as he looked at the cat.

"Yeah, I guess, somebody must have knocked her up." Mia looked at the cat. _Crookshanks..._ She sighed softly. She missed her cat...wait...she has a cat! There was a painful meow and Mia looked at the cat.

"Look! Blaise look! She's giving birth." Blaise turned around and looked at the cat. _Ugh...I feel sick._ He directed his attention elsewhere.

After a couple of minutes, Mia spoke up. "She has three kittens! Blaise, she has three kittens!" Blaise finally turned. "Uh, yeah, yeah I see the fur balls. Come on, now I'm really late."

"Bye Clover!" Mia waved and followed Blaise through the bushes.

Φ âΦ

"Blaise, you're-" The guy at the front desk was suddenly cut off when he saw Mia. " Dang! Blaise," He grabbed the guy's shirt and pulled him forward. "Who is she? You have got to pair me up with her." Blaise pulled back and stared coldly at the boy.

"No way Finnigan." The boy glared at Blaise before scribbling some on a piece of paper angrily.

After he was done he turned to Mia and smiled. " Hello, I'm Seamus, and who are you?" Mia could see out of the corner of her eye that Blaise was glaring, but returned the boy's smile and told him that she was Mia. She shook hands with him but when she was about to pull away he pulled her close.

"How about you and me go-" He was suddenly jerked back and slammed into the wall.

"Don't touch her," Mia stared wide-eyed at the two in front of her. "Don't you ever touch her, Finnigan." Her eyes glazed over as she heard the same saying, only said in a different voice, deeper, stronger. '_Don't touch her...'_

â♦â

_A boy with blond almost white hair, just a little bit shorter than Blaise, stood with one hand clasped around a boy with red hair's neck. His voice was full of anger and his eyes, which were a cool icy blue, stared coldly at the boy. _

_"Don't touch her," His hand tightened making the boy gasp, trying to breath. "Don't ever touch her, Weasley." She stared at him from the sidelines, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. _

_She saw the boy whisper something in a hoarse voice. "Let go of me, Malfoy!" She watched as he struggled against the other's grip. "Let go!" _

â♦â

Mia snapped out of her thoughts as she saw a hand in front of her face and heard a voice. "Hello? Mia...are you there?" He rapped on her forehead with his knuckles. She laughed and pulled away, she stole a glance behind him and saw that Seamus was knocked out cold against the wall. When she turned back to look at Blaise a picture of the boy flashed in her mind. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and smiled at Blaise, who had watched in amusement, as the emotions flashed across her face. Happiness, surprise, confusion, and then she shook her head and it was back to happiness.

"Come on, I have to get working." Mia slowly followed Blaise through two double doors. Her eyes grew ten times bigger as she saw what was past the double doors, which cause Blaise to grin.

"You like?" Mia turned around with her hands clasped together, her eyes showing glee.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" She didn't know why but she felt a sudden interest in books. Blaise's look softened as he watched Mia run toward the books quickly taking some off the shelves. Hands in his pockets, he walked to the other side and started working.

Φ âΦ

Mia wandered deeper and deeper down the aisle of the library, until she got to the end of the aisle. She sighed and looked back at the entrance of where she came from and looked down at the fifty or so books she dragged along with her. She smiled and started to walk back when she heard a small pull as if something or someone was calling her. She turned around and walked to the end of the aisle, there she found a small red book that attracted her attention. _Huh?_ She took out the book, which was blood red with a golden binding. She softly traced the golden lion that stood prowling on the book. She traced the proud shoulders of the beast and the mouth roaring in triumph. She had seen it before somewhere. In gold words it said, 'Gryffindor.'

_Gryffindor..._She traced the cursive G then the R, it seemed so...familiar. She opened the book and was surprised to find all the pages blank. Mia flipped through the book quickly before flipping back. The brown-haired girl scanned the pages, looking if she had missed anything. She felt like giving up and closing the book but gave one last glance and was surprised to see ink flow into the pages and create words.

A/N: PEACE! Man! I'm making up all these new stories...it's gonna be hard writing for all of them! I'll try! This story is first a little bit of Blaise and Hermione but it changes into Draco and Hermione in feature chapters

When I was younger I hated going to weddings...it seemed that all of my aunts and the grandmotherly types used to come up to me, poking me in the ribs and cackling, telling me, 'You're next.' They stopped that crap after I started doing the same thing to them at funerals.

Supposed to be an away message for IM.


End file.
